


Easy

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Community: 1-million-words, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for One_Million_Words March Bingo Challenge prompt "Silk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Silk blindfold. 

Silk sheets. 

Silk ties. 

Natasha secured the guy's wrists and ankles and then slid off the bed, standing beside it to admire her work. His cock was hard and he was grinning like he'd won the lottery. She reached and gave his cock a couple of strokes, her eyes were on his pants which were on the floor halfway between the bed and the door. 

Natasha stepped back from him. 

"I'm taking off my bra," she said, when in fact she was pulling on her dress. It was a thigh-length flowery summer dress that showed a lot of cleavage. "Playing with my big tits." She said and stepped over to his pants. "God your cock is so hot." She said. "My panties are dripping," she crouched and deftly swiped the cellphone from his pants pocket. "So wet for your big cock baby," Natasha assured him. 

Sometimes it was just too easy to steal from a target.


End file.
